Backwards
by Spoot Poot
Summary: One-Shot! something very strange happens when Al and Ed try and train. They try and deal with it, ending in the two of them going at each other!


Spoot: well, not sure where this is gunna go...

Ed: someplace special?

Spoot: hmmmm...

Backwards

"AL!" Ed shouted. he was in hysterics, and looking at his hands. "Oh my god!" Al shouted, and looked over at Izumi. "What did you do!" Izumi looked freaked. "I-I'm not sure!" She looked at her hands, then back up at the boys. "I'm so sorry boys..." She said softly. "What are we gunna do about this!" Al shouted.

"Well, I know what I'm gunna do!" Snapped Ed. He made a fist and shot it in the air. "I'm gunna enjoy this!" Al looked over at his brother with his mouth agape. "You should too Al, I mean, look at you!" Al looked into the mirror...He looked like his brother Ed. Izumi had transferred them, Freaky Friday style.

Ed and Al walked into the little house on the hill. The first person to greet them was Pinako. "I hope you're hungry, boys. I made soup." She walked passed them, to the stove. Ed looked down at a shorter Al, and shrugged. Al leaned over and whispered, "You know you cant eat..." he then smiled. "But I can..." Ed sighed and turned to leave the room, but ended up bumping into about everything.

"GAH! How do you do this!" He shouted. "Do what? Whats wrong Al?" asked Pinako, looking up at who she thought was Al. Ed got nervous. "Uhhh...walk..." He said. Pinako laughed. Al walked over to the table and sat down. "Fooooood!" he snapped. "Oh Ed, hold your horses, I'm getting it!" Pinako said, with a sigh or two. Al looked up at Ed with a grin.

"I don't get it, whats with you today." Winry said. Al was sitting across from her at the table, he was drinking milk, in Ed's body. he set down the glass. "What do you mean Winry?"

"well," She began, "Look at you. You're drinking milk."

Al remembered his brother did not like milk, so he had to get into it like Ed did. "Oh, uh...AAAAH! Is that what that was! you tricked me!" he snapped. He tossed the glass across the room, then looked over at his brother in the metal clothing. "Oh, BOTHER! Why did you do that!" Ed mocked. Al know at that point, that Ed was making fun of him. He narrowed his eyes at Ed. It was on.

"WINRY!"

"What?"

"I think about you all the time when I'm in the bathroom!"

"EEEEED!"

Ed shot up and grabbed his now short brother by the collar and drug him from the room.

When in another room, he slammed Al up against the wall, and held him there. "DAMN! This being big thing is great! but look here bro, two can play at that game you know!" Little Al struggled to get free. "I know, I get what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry brother, but you made fun of me! NO BODY MOCKS ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" He yelled, and that's when Winry walked in.

"ED! Why are you being so mean to Al? and oh my god, Al, Put him down!"

Ed dropped Al, who landed with a thud. "OWWW! Hey...ow...AHHH! That hurt! WOW!" Winry looked over at who she thought was Ed, and gave him a weird look. "I'm not mean to him!" shouted Ed. Winry gave who she thought was Al a weird look. "I know that!"

"Yeah, because my brother, Al is a nice guy, unlike me, I'm mean, and nasty to people!"

"NO! My brother Ed is the coolest, most intelligent guy on the friggen planet! I'm the baby! I'm a weeeny!"

"You take that BACK!"

Al, In Ed's body, jumped up and lunged at Ed, in Al's body. They began to tussle around. Winry scratched her head as she watched who she thought was Ed, try to bite who she thought was Al. "Did I miss something?" She said to herself, and walked out of the room.

"I don't understand why you attacked him in the first place." said Pinako, as she dressed "Al's" boo boos. "Me either!" Shouted Ed, who was sitting in a corner. "And Al, you should be ashamed of yourself, you could have really hurt him" Said Pinako

"YEAH!" Snapped Al, to which Pinako gave him a weird look. "hmm, how odd, Ed. you think so? normally you would never admit to such a thing." Al looked nervous. "I'm...I mean, well, he did hurt me...OH! But it doesn't hurt, because I'm really tough, and strong and-"

"HANDSOME!" Shouted Ed. Pinako gave him the weirdest look she could. "Yeah yeah, that!" Said Al. "ok, well, I don't know whats going on here, and maybe I dont want to know...so, I'll leave it alone for now. you two should get a move on though, if you want to catch that train." Pinako finished dressing "Ed's" wounds, and left the room.

"I am not!" shouted Ed, he crossed his arms. "Yeah, you are! I mean, look at you!" Snapped Al. The two boys were walking down the hall way of the military base in Central, they were headed to Mustang's office. "I AM NOT! You're just freakishly tall!" snapped Ed, then stopped walking, as did Al. They were standing face to face with Mustang.

"I would ask whats going on, but you'd tell me, and why would I want that..." Mustang said. "Oh, well, you see...I'm short!" Snapped Al. Mustang almost laughed. "WHAT!" Ed squeaked out. "I AM...I mean, no you're not! it's just that when you stand next to me, you look short! I'm just tall! I should really learn to slouch or something, so you look taller!" Mustang's head was darting from bother to brother, in an attempt to follow their conversation, he got a bit dizzy, and turned and walked away.

"Whats wrong with them?" Riza asked as Mustang entered his office. Mustang shrugged. "Why?" He asked.

"Well, I heard them talking in the hall way earlyer...and it was a bit weird. Ed asked Al what his problem with milk was..." Mustang sat down in his rolly chair, and looked over at his lover. "I know, you should have heard them a moment ago."

"I did." She said, handing Mustang some papers. He took them, looked them over, sighed, and tossed them on his desk. "I don't get it, they're acting weird."

"I'll look into it, Sir." Said Riza. Mustang looked up at her with a smile. "I love it when you call me Sir." he said, making her turn a light shade of pink.

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

Riza stepped out into the hall, to see the boys in this odd little argument. She cleared her throat.

"NOT!"

"YEAH HUH!"

"NOPE!"

Riza was at the point where a little vain had popped out on her head.

"RRR...EEEEEXXXXCCCCCUUUUSSSSSEEEE MMEEE!"

The boys looked over at her, in shock. She composed herself. "Ahem, Excuse me, but...Is something wrong boys?" the two smiled. "No, nothing's wrong!" Al said sweetly. But, he was in Ed's body. Something he kept forgetting. Riza gave him a weird look. "I mean, uh...WHATS IT TO YA!" He snapped.

"What are you, five?" asked Riza

"four..."

"four?"

"In a half."

"Oh?

"Yeah, I'm a big boy." Al then put his hands in his pockets. his face got a bit green, in one hand, was something a bit squishy. in the other hand, a pocket watch. "Ed, are you ok?" Riza asked. Al nodded hard, fighting back the urge to vomit. Ed found himself wanting to laugh. Al had found the gummy bears from a month ago...

Riza pat "Ed" on the shoulder. "Something seems off about you guys today." She said, looking up at "Al"

Ed nodded, and laughed. "I don't think so! nothing is ever wrong when you're as optimistic and cheerful as I am!" He said, looking down at Al, who narrowed his eyes. "Oh something is always wrong when I'm around! because I'm always sooooooo dramatic! ABOUT EVERYTHING!" Al shouted, throwing his hands in the air, almost knocking over Riza.

"Oh please! Like I'm not dramatic! ohhhh, I don't know if my memories are real!"

"I THOUGHT WE WERE PAST THAT!"

"Oh, no! because I can never get over anything! EVER!"

Ed and Al turned their backs to one another, and crossed their arms. Riza wanted to laugh, honestly. Seeing the boys acting the way they were, made her think of a funny movie or something. She wanted to know what was going on, but she was more worried about asking. They didn't seem right, you know. not like themselves.

"I think, maybe you two need a break from each other." She said, calmly, reaching over to put a hand on "Ed's" shoulder, Al jumped and turned to her, making her retract her hand. "Thats not a bad idea!" He snapped. "he should get away from me, I'm a bad influence! I'm mean! and stupid! and SHORT!"

Ed turned around this time, and shoved Al to the ground. Al hit with a thud. "Aah, HEY! That hurt, and this time, it wasn't fun!"

"Al, I'm sorry, I don't know your strength."

"AL!" Shouted Riza, and he looked up at her.

"You're not Al, you're ED!" She snapped, becoming a bit more hysterical.

"We need to talk." Said Ed, looking down at her.

Riza looked a little spooked, but she seemed to understand. She looked over at Ed, who was large and in charge. "How do you change back?" Ed shrugged. "Teacher did something with her alchemy, and when she hit us, we went down, and when we woke up, well, Its like I said, here we are."

"No... there's usually a trick to it. Something to do with selfless acts or something. Like, you figure out, how hard it is living like the other one, and you come to this brilliant conclusion, and you switch back, or something."

Ed and Al were giving her a weird look. "I don't think that's how it works." Said Al.

"Maybe." Said Ed. He looked over at Al. "I mean, it is hard to be you, I keep running into things, I'm hungry, but not really...and I kinda miss napping."

"Well, It's not easy being you at all, and I'm not trying oto take a swing here, but its hard being short, and my arm hurts something fierce, and my leg..."

"Welcome to my world!"

"This is all the time!"

Ed nodded.

"I had no idea! I don't feel pain, maybe I don't know how good I have it!"

"Yeah, same here, I kinda...miss being small..."

Al laughed. "So, I suppose now we changed back?" he asked, looking over at Riza. She shrugged. "I dunno, this just seems like the time, but nothing happened. Maybe its more of a learning thing."

Al looked over at Ed. "What is the deal with the milk?"

"Cows...Al, Cows..." Ed said, looking out the window, at a cow...was that a cow? In the middle of Central? GRAZING? Hold on...

Ed opened his eyes. "BROTHER! Are you ok!" ed sat up, back in his own body, and sure enough, feeling the pain. "Where am I?" He grumbled. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, it's just that...well, when you yelled at my cat, I got mad..."

Ed remembered, as he rubbed the back of his head. He had yelled at Sir Wilkerson, and Al became irate, slapping him in the back of the head. "I remember you trying to kill me." He said, letting Al help him off the floor. Then he remembered his dream, and remembered how he had shoved Al so hard he flew to the floor.

"You know what big guy, its ok."

"It is?"

"Yeah, matter of fact, I don't really care. I understand, its hard to control your strength. you didn't know you could hit that hard."

Al seemed to smile. "Let me make it up to you somehow!" Ed shook his throbbing head. "No, Al, its ok. Really, you don't need to feel so bad." Al seemed confused. "I don't get it, you usually get mad at me when I smack you around." Ed laughed. "yeah, I know...but while I was out, I had a weird dream...you and I had switched bodies."

Al looked pleased. "I got to be you!" he snapped, making Ed nod. "WOW! I always wandered what it would be like to be you!" Ed smiled. "nah, come on. I'm short, I have metal limbs...you don't want this!" he said.

"Oh, come on! you're so popular, Winry adores you! and look at me! I'm all metal"

Ed shook his head, "Yeah, but you would hafta deal with pain, and hunger, and sleep deprivation!"

"Sounds fun!" Al chirped. "You just think so! and I understand, these are all the things I take for granted. I get it now, Al. But I'm telling you, you don't want to be me!" Al crossed his arms. "What if I did want to be you!" Ed pat Al's arm. "You were, at one point...and I did not like it. you were very mean to me. you insulted me every chance you got!"

"Dosen't sound like something I would do! it sounds like something you would do!" Al barked. Ed placed a hand on his chin. "Hmmm, you're right." he slammed his hands at his sides. "Ah well, doesn't matter now! come on, lets find That cat." at that point, a small meow could be heard withing Al's abdomen. Ed pointed and laughed, "Found it!"

Spoot: The end!

Ed: I HATE COWS!


End file.
